


Complete

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in years Steve McGarrett finally felt complete because in the last few weeks since Danny had become his lover, the empty void he had always felt, now was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

Leaning against the rails, Steve McGarrett stared out at star lit sky. Life finally seemed complete, in the last few weeks since Danny had become his lover, the empty void he had always felt, now was gone.

Hearing the familiar footsteps behind him he turned and watched Danny cross the room with just a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still damp from the shower. "Steve?"

"I'm here, Danny." McGarrett answered as he re-entered the room, and closed the lanai doors behind him in an attempt to stop any prying eyes to see within.

"Everything alright?" Danny asked his brow crinkled in mild concern.

"I was just thinking about joining you in the shower," Steve grinned as he stepped closer to Danny, gently tugging at the towel until it fell away. "But it seems that I am too late." he whispered as he began to kiss and lightly nip at Danny's neck as he slowly and carefully maneuvered Danny back towards the sofa.

Danny shivered in anticipation as he was eased back onto the sofa as Steve's mouth and those long deft fingers began to drive him insane, slowly and methodically teasing him.

“Please Steve,” Danny whispered as he reached up on pulled the Navy SEAL down on top of him, as his own hand reached down to fumble with the button and zip of Steve's pants. He felt Steve reach down and remove his hand before Steve quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants and pushed them down over his thighs before wriggling free of them. 

Steve reached across and open the small box he kept on the coffee table and withdrew the small jar of vasaline, he had started keeping there. Kissing Danny again, he opened jar one handed and dipped his fingers into the greasy substance before he dropped the jar and  gently nudging Danny's legs further apart, carefully ensuring that Danny was fully prepared before he started to make love to him.

Danny was unable to stop the small whimper of pain  as his lover slowly entered him, filling him completely before slowly building a rhythm that drove him closer to the brink of completion with each stroke, making stars explode behind his eyes as Steve found his prostate and hit it over and over again. He opened his eyes to find his lover’s intense stare on him as Steve reached down between them and grabbed his cock, stroking it hard and sending him over the edge, crying out Steve’s name in ecstasy as he came harder than he had ever came.

Breathlessly staring into the face of his lover, Steve leaned down to kiss him, before murmuring the words that took always took Danny's breath away."I love you, Danny Williams."

For the first time in years, Steve McGarrett  finally felt complete, because in the last few weeks since Danny had become his lover, the empty void he had always felt, now was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted in the original fandom but after it has been mistaken a few times as belonging to this fandom, I decided it should be shared here as well. I hope no one minds. :)


End file.
